


Making Him Jealous

by multipleminds



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: "Pool Party" Season 8 Episode 12, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Jealousy, Kissing, Pool Party, Teasing, fake couple, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipleminds/pseuds/multipleminds
Summary: “From now on, you’re my girlfriend”Erin felt chills go down her spine. But that was it. Dwight had agreed, the game was on.
Relationships: Andy Bernard/Jessica, Erin Hannon/Dwight Schrute
Kudos: 12





	Making Him Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I always ship them so hard every time I see that episode! They'd make a cute couple, so I had to write this! Happy new year, everyone <3 This story was written by me, Luiza, and Lola, who was co-con. This will also be posted on Wattpad @multipleminds2

“It’s brilliant. Definitely gonna work!” Erin thought to herself.

Erin has had a crush on Andy for a very long time. It took them ages to finally date, but then she found out he was once engaged to a co-worker and never bothered to tell her. They went their separate ways, but just because Erin was hurt it didn’t mean her feelings had gone away. Andy was now dating another woman, named Jessica. It was Robert California’s party, and Erin had decided: she was getting her man back.

It was the perfect plan. She was going to make him jealous, he’d realize the terrible mistake he’d made when he started dating Jessica and he’d go back to her. Now, she needed a partner in crime. Who could she use to make Andy jealous? Her first thought was Jim. He was good looking, but then she remembered he was with Pam. Second option: Oscar… if he weren’t gay. After a long list of impossible ideas, the only one left was Dwight. She’d never been attracted to him, if not for his strong dominant energy and very low voice. But they never really spent any time alone, so he was never more than a man she’d sometimes admire then get back to work.

She found Dwight by the pool alone, drinking beer. He seemed bored. She started walking in his direction and sat very close to him, so that she could speak in low volume and avoid announcing her plan to everyone in the room.

“Hey, Dwight. Enjoying the party?” She decided to approach him casually.

“I’ve seen better. You?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty fun!” She said, bubbly as always “But hey-” she continued, suddenly using a serious tone “- I need your help”

A moment of silence went by. Dwight was aware that Erin was nothing more than a co-worker, so what kind of help could she possibly need from him?

“Uh, I like Andy, right? Everyone knows that but him, apparently. So I need your help to make him jealous. I thought we could act as this couple that does everything together and then he’d notice us and get jealous but like that’s just an idea if you’re uncomfortable at all or just don’t wanna do it I get it and-”

“Shoosh” He interrupted her. “I’ll do it. I’ll help you”

He stared right into her eyes and stayed there for a few seconds.

“From now on, you’re my girlfriend” He concluded in a low register.

Erin felt chills go down her spine. But that was it. Dwight had agreed, the game was on.

He got up and she followed. They walked closer to the main group of people, where Andy was with Jessica by his side, and, as they approached the center of the party, they interlaced fingers. Dwight sat on a chair and Erin sat on his lap, more precisely, on his right leg, as Dwight held her waist. That had earned them a few stares, but no reaction from Andy. They stayed there and talked to people casually until the group dispersed and people went on to do other activities.

“He didn’t even look” Erin said leaving Dwight’s lap and sitting on the chair next to him that was now available.

“Yeah he didn’t” Dwight agreed “Oh, and sitting on my lap, good call, we seemed believable as a couple”

Erin felt her neck and cheeks blush.

“I- I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable it’s just that you sat on the only chair available so I just concluded-” She said in one breath until Dwight interrupted her.

“Oh, I didn’t mind it” He winked.

She smiled shyly.

“Oh, next I thought we could go swimming?”

“Sure.” Dwight said, taking the last sip of his beer and taking Erin’s hand.

He led her to the pool, then let her jump in first and followed her. She did some laps around the pool and Dwight stood in place, relaxing inside the pool. He watched her. He noticed how Erin was pretty, but he’d never noticed. He also noticed how she fun she could be, opposite to the socially anxious girl he noticed she was at work. He kept analyzing her for some moments until he noticed Andy was approaching the pool, and this time he was by himself.

“Ptss, Erin. ” He called discreetly.

She looked at him from the other side of the pool.

“Three o’clock”

“What? No. Dwight, it’s nighttime, it’s probably like 8 or 9 pm…” She responded.

“No” He sighed “Andy is coming. Three o’clock” He pointed his head to the direction he meant.

This time she understood it and quickly swam close to Dwight. She stopped next to him, but he pulled her and put her in front of him, hugging her from behind.

“This is a very… couple position” She said and blushed as he caressed her arm.

“Isn’t that the point- Hey, Andy!” Dwight said as Andy entered the pool.

Andy swam closer to the fake-couple.

“Hey guys” He said, this time, with a confused tone in his voice.

“Hey” Erin casually said.

“Enjoying the party?” Dwight said, resting his head on Erin’s shoulders.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck, but tried to act as if she hadn’t felt suddenly hot because of it.

“Actually, yeah. I was worried the boss’s party would be cool but it is, actually. I haven’t seen Jim, Oscar, and the other guys in a while, though. Have you?” Andy replied.

“No…” Dwight said, briefly.

Andy paused for a second, afraid to be indelicate with his words.

“I didn’t know you guys were… a thing”

As Andy made that comment, both Erin and Dwight could see how he was uncomfortable, probably from jealousy.

“Oh, yeah” Erin chuckled “It just… happened” Erin said and nervously placed a kiss on Dwight’s cheek.

Andy raised his eyebrows.

“We didn’t see this coming either, right baby?” He asked

“Right” She said

Erin chuckled as Dwight called her baby. It felt… right.

“Well, congrats to the new couple. I’ll give you guys some privacy” Andy said and left the pool.

When he left the water, Erin laughed, she felt accomplished. She could tell Andy was bothered by her dating someone else. She turned around to face Dwight who, instead of letting her go, kept her close to him by holding her waist. She looked down for a brief second to check why she couldn’t move away. Not that it bothered her, though.

“It’s working! Um, do you think it’s working?” She asked Dwight.

“Yeah, I do” He replied, his voice in a monotone.

She opened a smile and was ready to celebrate, until she saw, from the corner of her eye, Andy hugging and kissing Jessica. She rushed out of Dwight’s embrace, left the pool and ran to the restoom area without saying another word. Dwight was surprised and decided to go after her. He found her leaning against the wall looking to the floor with a sad expression.

“Erin? What happened?”

“He was bothered, but then he went and kissed Jessica. He’s never gonna leave her, is he? He is jealous but for some reason he still chooses her. I mean, what does she have that I don’t? Is she really that attractive? I don’t think so. And it really hurts me because I need him and I-”

Dwight interrupted her for the 3rd time that night, this time with a kiss. He held her waist and she kissed back. He pushed her against the wall and their kiss intensified. After a little more than a minute, Dwight broke the kiss.

“Do you really need him, though?” Dwight said in a low, breathy voice

“I- I guess not” Erin replied, her face red from the intensity of the kiss, not breaking eye contact with him.

She smiled, he smiled, and they went back to the party holding each other’s hands.


End file.
